redlettermediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Plinkett: The Animated Series
Mr. Plinkett: The Animated Series is an animated web series created by Shaun McKinnon. Initially a fan-made spin-off to the Harry S. Plinkett character, the series was later picked up and added to the RedLetterMedia catalog. The shorts focus on the non-canon adventures of Harry S. Plinkett, utilizing audio from RedLetterMedia productions and a variety of other sources. Premise Harry S. Plinkett is a grumpy old man and alleged murderer, whose mundane life is often interrupted by bizarre, supernatural, and sometimes imaginary events that lead to surreal adventures. Characters * Harry S. Plinkett (Mike Stoklasa and Shaun McKinnon) is an elderly man who narrates each episode and is often seen in a wheelchair. His ordinary daily routines are punctuated by surreal adventures, which often end in violence and death. He enjoys pizza rolls and ejaculating on storm drains. He has a romantic history with Bea Arthur, but is currently and unsuccessfully looking for someone compatible. He has been kidnapped, nearly murdered, and beaten on multiple occasions. * Bea Arthur (Mike Stoklasa) is Mr. Plinkett's former flame, recently returned from the netherworld of the Force. Their unresolved romantic history leads her to concoct an outlandish plot to reunite the two. She also works at the local cafe. * George Lucas (George Lucas, archive audio) is a filmmaker living in Mr. Plinkett's neighborhood. He is shot by Mr. Plinkett during Halloween. * Captain Jean-Luc Picard (Shaun McKinnon and Patrick Stewart, archive audio) is the captain of the USS Enterprise-D. Plinkett is initially abducted by Picard's crew and later encounters Picard looking for treasures in the sewers. * Commander William T. Riker (Jonathan Frakes, archive audio) is the Enterprise first officer. Riker and the rest of the TNG crew kidnap Plinkett under Bea's orders. * Emperor Palpatine (Mike Stoklasa) is a Sith Lord turned Disney stooge, who also wants to kidnap Plinkett. * Johnny is a neglected boy whom Plinkett abducts with good intentions. * Bertie is a young boy who owns Plinkett memorabilia. He is chased by a scarecrow creature and later falls off the roof while trying to see Santa's reindeer. * The Costco clerk (Jimmy Stewart, archive audio) is a man frustrated by unrealized dreams who attempts to murder Plinkett. * Mike (Mike Stoklasa) and Jay (Jay Bauman) are two sleazy VCR repairman who review movies and episodes of the animated series. Episodes All episodes leading up to Episode 7 "Plinkett's Halloween Spooktacular!" were retitled and reordered after the series was picked up by RedLetterMedia. The episodes below are listed with the revised titles and episode order. Specials Production The first six Mr. Plinkett: The Animated Series cartoons were fan-made and independently produced by 789 Films's Shaun McKinnon. The shorts gained exposure early on and were regularly posted by RedLetterMedia on the Facebook page. After the series was picked up, they were also posted on the official website. McKinnon personally met with Mike Stoklasa to get his blessing for creating more Plinkett cartoons. The cartoons are hand-drawn and digitally transferred to computer for further animation. Audio is captured from the RedLetterMedia Plinkett productions and a variety of other sources and edited to create a coherent script. External Links * [http://redlettermedia.com/mr-plinkett-the-animated-series/ Mr. Plinkett: The Animated Series] on RedLetterMedia * 789 Films' channel on YouTube * 789 Films' channel (old) on YouTube Category:Mr. Plinkett: The Animated Series